


In praise of existence

by LePipi



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of War, mentions of disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePipi/pseuds/LePipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To relieve Wade of his boredom, Nate tells him a secret that ends with a slammed door. Later, Wade learns something else from a most unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In praise of existence

When Wade cleared off a three months’ worth of killing and money (and let’s not forget fun) to appease his hippie husband, he didn’t expect to get _so_ bored _so_ fast.

He loved Nate, okay, that was beyond established. If anything, laying off the merc business (for a while) proved just how much he did.

What he didn’t love was how flat with energy Providence was. It was base, and it was his home, and his love and joy’s creation, but it was also so numb of excitement, like a flat soda, just yucky with all the niceness and polite society-ness.

The married life didn’t tie him down in Providence, but besides the missions Nate had he didn’t wander much, which meant Wade had to sort of settle there. Thank Whoever that Nate was understanding and let him have his ‘I wanna drop this dump and run around aimlessly around the world’ phases. He wasn’t so understanding about the mercenary side of himself, but they worked around it. Wade didn’t understand the ‘I’m gonna force feed peace to everyone’ mentality Nate had, so they were even.

Not to be mistaken, Providence was dreamy and gorgeous and he loved it, he really did! It was a land out of sci-fi movies, surrounded by sea, populated by the best of humankind, and the best part, hubby was the ruler! And the bestest part, he was hubby’s hubby! Hooray for marriage equality on remote islands set on making the world right!

He may have been pretty skeptical about the whole deal, but that didn’t mean that he was against it. He’d had an extensive discussion with his boxes and came to the very clear conclusion that he hoped Nathan got to fulfill his life purpose of getting world peace (because beauty pageants are where you get your priorities from, obviously) while simultaneously praying there would be enough bad guys to hire him to kill other bad guys. Because, let’s be real, as much as he tried to… well Nate hated the word ‘fix’, but whatever, as much as he tried to _fix_ the parts of himself ( _most_ of himself) that tended to go ‘ _BOOM_ ’ there were some things that no therapy and definitely no medicine could help with. And sadly, no amount of love either.

Still, he was damn proud of his married life. At first he was happy he could _sustain_ it, but as time went by he realized they were both doing good. Nate was working with him, and Wade did his best to reconcile. And after the first year of anxiety and panic about ‘keeping his man’ he was happy to let go of that poisonous side. It just felt so much lighter to be loving and sweet to your partner without that nagging fear that any amount of happiness is followed directly by something awful. Not to sound overconfident, he still had the collector’s edition of all his issues, but some things were going well for him. And he was holding onto those things.

Chancing a glance at the object of his affections, he couldn’t help but grin.

His mountain of a man, hunched over a desk, giving the stink eye to the paper he was currently working on. At least the pile of ‘dun and done’ was taller than the ‘shit that needs to be worked out’ one.

He’d been stuck doing paperwork for a good hour now, which in retrospect wasn’t much. Nate was so hung on making sure everything’s right and going smooth for the island, he even responded to little girl’s drawings of him with long inspirational letters about creativity and getting motivated and sneaking in a ‘the world must be at peace’ subliminal message here and there. It was cute in a way.

It wasn’t cute when Wade, the love of this man’s life, his moon, his stars, his multiple alternate realities, was stewing in pure boredom. He was sprawled on that nice creamy carpet in the study, drawing his happy drawings and thinking about life and stuff, but seriously, even working on his ‘The Cablepool Kamasutra’ redrawn edition was getting old. He would much rather be working on the positions themselves rather than his artistic interpretation of them.

And so, he neatly arranged every crayon back in the box, and crawled over to where Nate sat, t-shirt riding up his stomach and boxerbriefs chaffing up his balls.

He slithered to a halt once he had a zoom in of Nate’s right foot.

“Yo.” He blurted out.

“Yes, Wade?” Came Nate’s toneless response.

He could tell whatever Nate was doing was pretty important to him. Didn’t even chance a glance down. So he made himself comfortable and turned to lay on his back, having a clear view of the whole expanse that was Nathan Summers.

Damn did he look fine.

Big, big, big, _so big_ and all sharp features, yet so soft with the fluffy hair and baggy t-shirt, and oh hell, how thick his thighs were and fuck yeah for tight boxerbriefs.

“Whatcha doin’ big boy?” He tried his best sultry voice. Nathan could get him hard anytime, anyday, anywhere. It was just a matter of time before he got horny and wanted to go. In his defense they hadn’t had sex _the_ _whole day._

His eyebrow quirked in that special way that meant he was amused while still distracted.

“Running an island.” He responded with a small smile, while Wade responded with a loud scoff.

“Haven’t heard that one before, like ever! Come on, Nate I’ve been here for a 2 weeks and I already wanna shoot people!” Nate was quick to shoot a warning glance to Wade who had to raise his hands in surrender.

“Joking, joking… _SO…_ What up?” Yep, sexy times would have to wait. They always did. _Always._

“Some threats, some nice letters, some weird companies that want to invest. The usual.”

“Anything for me?” He smiled the brightest shit-eating grin he could muster.

Nate chanced a glance down at him and smiled. Really softly and lovable like? Weird.

“Yes, actually.” Weirder.

“What fo’ real?” He gave his best incredulous look.

“Yes, for real. Would you like to read some?” And _still_ with that smile, and those eyes, like damn, he was gonna get a toothache.

“Yeah. That’s cool.” He couldn’t help the small voice. There were no ways for anyone to contact him out here, he made sure of that. Well besides the people of Providence. But, why would they write to him? _Him_ who was the crazy mercenary husband to the savior of the world, the dark side of their zen relationship?

Meanwhile, Nate took the time to go to his archives and yup, he had a deliciously ginormous ass. And then he came back with… A whole stack? Bigger than the one he took in an hour ago, like wow!

“Dude! That’s all for me?” He shot upright and skipped over to make grabby hands for the papers.

“There’s more where that came from. Lots more.” His voice came a bit embarrassed which felt foreign to hear.

“Umm… Explain?” Clearly something was up.

“Well uh… I don’t want you to get angry, or get the wrong idea… But I kept the letters away from you on purpose.” Wade stood with scrunched up eyebrows watching the savior of the world squirm in uneasiness.

“Am I gonna need to sit down for this? Will you make chamomile tea?”

“No and no.” Again, Nate smiled so sweetly, and even caressed his left arm, making him shiver. The man had his ways, and even that little touch was enough to calm him down from the buzz of anxiety.

“They started coming in since the first time we showed ourselves… Together, in public. People were mostly curious about you, and who you were and I… I got some cute letters about looking adorable together. Now, keep in mind, you haven’t heard of this because it was before we were an item.”

“An item.” He echoed with sarcasm.

“Before we agreed upon a relationship, yes. And I explained you were a good friend of mine. _And then_ when we became official-“

“You’re such a teenage girl, like oh my-“

“ _Then,_ then I got a lot of congratulatory letters, you remember them-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, get to the point, I wanna read, come on!”

“And some were asking if they could write to you, while others were already sending them. Now, this is where you need to hear me out. I haven’t read any of those letters. I responded with a no, and took the names of those that wrote to you and told them not yet. And don’t worry, I also gave the clear a while ago. I did this because… Wade I _know_ you and I _love you._ I didn’t want to scare you off with the weight of responsibility and while I’m positive everyone adores you, I was afraid that you’d be overwhelmed.” Nate’s speech came heavy with guilt, his eyes begging for understanding.

“Again, Nathan, you do this _again._ Like I’m a child, and I need to take baby-steps-“

Wade’s flailing arms and rising voice were cut short by a set of strong arms and a torso in his face.

“I was thinking of us, Wade, of what would be the best course of action for _our_ relationship, I wanted to keep you, I wanted, I _need_ you with me, and I’m not stupid to think that marriage would come easy for us, especially not when I have a country to lead!”

“So the best course of action, taken from this _fine_ example of a husband is to keep your partner in the dark, ‘cause you know, running a country and all that shit, can’t have him thinking my people like him or something!” He screamed the words, yet the hurt was more than discernable. Palpable, really.

And Priscila, going all doe-eyes and looking at him like a baby, again, treating him like a baby, like they weren’t equals-

“Wade, please understand-“

“I’m done being understanding!” He broke free from the weak hold Nathan had on him, bent to retrieve the fallen letters and made a beeline for the bedroom, not taking a look back, not even listening to the weak pleads.

Every fight they had, just _had_ to be about some petty thing Nathan thought was ‘for the best’ all the damn time, all the fucking time…

 

-/-

 

He dropped noisily down on their huge bed, and aw hell, couldn’t he have picked a better location? Everything smelt of _him_ here and Wade was mad, _mad as hell_ and didn’t need to get horny as well.

Putting all thoughts of sweaty husbands with white hairs all over their huge manboobs aside and exchanging them with thoughts of dumbass husbands who thought they had any right to control your personal relations with the general public, he settled on his side and arranged the neat little stack of fanmail beside him.

He took a deep, deep breath and took the first one.

Malka Gar’booth wrote to him. Malka must be from a totally different universe, because he couldn’t connect the names to any alien civilization. So cool!

Malka chose a classic white envelope and wrote very neatly! Mega cool!

He opened it up very carefully, and took the paper inside to even it out on his thighs.

Malka was very happy on his and Nathan’s behalf. She thought they looked very sweet together. She’s happy that their leader found a partner whom he must love very much. She says she feels that their relationship will strengthen the Utopia. She sends her regards.

Wade put the letter down and kind of smiled dazedly into nothing. Malka thought good of him. Somehow, at that moment, Malka was the embodiment of Mother Earth who dropped down to tell him ‘you did good’.

He was quick to shake it off, reminding himself not to prove Nate right, and arranged the letter neatly on the side, while picking up another one.

He was careful not to take too long and not to linger over the words.

Next was a letter from Jack Humming, who wrote to tell him he looks super badass and that he hopes that doesn’t offend him, and that he and Nathan are a really radical couple, and that he gives his best wishes.

He couldn’t afford to linger, he couldn’t, he just _couldn’t._

So he went on quickly.

And this time, he wouldn’t even think about the names and try to guess where they came from and how old they were, and what color hair they had, he just _wouldn’t._

He read on and on, and everyone was so _nice,_ so unbelievably nice and supportive and adoring, it was just so, so out of this world.

And then he stumbled on another letter. He tried reading it fast like he did so far, but then he just… He went back to the beginning.

_Dear Mr. Wade Summers Wilson_

_My name is Charles, I came to this island three years ago, and this is the only place that I can call home, that I feel safe in._

_Our leader Nathan Summers has made a life for me possible, but you have done something else that I appreciate just as much._

_I fought my war, and after they were done with me, I looked inhuman. I still do. My face is paralyzed and there aren’t many discernable features about it. I still have an eye, for which I am very grateful. I’m missing an arm and a foot. Some chunks of meat aren’t connected properly and they look like growth lumps. I’m missing some muscle too. I hate how I look, and I hate what has happened to me._

_I started this letter 12 times already and I’m not going to start again, so bear with me please. I don’t want to sound whiny, but I realize I have no control of this, and at the risk of being egoistical, I will still go ahead and assure you that I’m getting all the help I can get, stubbornly, but I’m still doing it. Providence is greatly equipped to handle cases such as me, and I give all my thanks, my life to our leader, your husband for that._

_I’m writing to you to share say thank you, to you specifically, I’ve already sent out a dozen letters to your husband, I’m sounding creepy already, but I’ll continue._

_When I saw your wedding on TV I cried like a baby._

_You both looked so amazingly in love it broke my heart. It hurt in such a hopeful way to see you, a scarred man looking so happy in love, so confident in your tux, getting married to such a marvelous hero as our leader. I would hate to make you uncomfortable, and the last thing I want is to offend you, but I relate to you. We have a similar history, and I’m not trying to compare myself to you, I’m trying to make you understand how much you mean to me._

_You were smiling and kissing your husband, and I thought how maybe someday I could be just as happy as that. How maybe there’s still a fulfilling future ahead._

_I apologize if any of this has offended you._

_From the bottom of my heart,_

_Thank you._

Wade held the letter with trembling fingers, mouth dry and eyes watery.

He put the paper on top of the ‘read’ stack and made a slow exist out.

 

-/-

 

He found Nathan back at his deck, who jumped upon seeing him.

“Wade, what…” His eyes widened in that little understanding way, posture going calm and just…Held him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah! I only recently got in the cablepool thingy, and just had to contribute, and I love sensitive Wade who gets enough love :333 I hope you liked reading this, and yes I have lots and lots of cablepool ideas and seriously, if you want more just tell me so! :D Also, to my spidepool readers, I'm gonna update everything don't you worry your pretty little heads :3  
> ALSO you can check out my spideypool/cablepool tumblr over here goodlordofnsfw.tumblr.com , I've done some fanart too :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are great motivation for anyone :)


End file.
